Fate
by gokuderaxtsuna
Summary: Yukari Fallen Angel , told me about how she met her boyfriend and how they became to know they were perfect together.


- I asked my friend how she met her boyfriend, I thought it was so cute how they met and so I asked her. Can I make a story about how you two met by using OC characters? She said yes go ahead. I hope she likes it, I worked hard on it and this is like one of the first stories I actually like that I wrote-

Fate by Kin

Inspired by Fallen Angel and her loved one. Have them be happy forever to come.

It was just an average day like no other, but as a first grader it was like an adventure everyday. Yukari, was walking the hallways to gym class, excited that today was dodgeball. Through the crowd of people heading the opposite direction, one person standed out the most. Something made him "more" and special then the others. Yukari's eyes never leaving him for a second as she started walking into people. Finally he dissapeared in the crowd and all through dodgeball, her mind was blank. Recess finally arrived and Yukari saw the mysterious boy again. Was this fate? Can a six year old really fall in love?

"...Shinji..."

The loud beeping of an alarm clock, made Yukari bolt up in bed. She had to get ready for her first day of high school, as a 9th grader. Trying on tons of different clothes for the perfect outfit, she thought of her dream.

" It's been awhile since I've had a dream like that, I can't even remember his face anymore, only his name now", she muttered to herself as she put her hair up. She would never forget his name no matter what. Finally arriving at school, Yukari looked around to see if she could find any of her friends around but instead she saw him. Just by looking at the boy, Yukari knew it was Shinji, even after four years. Shinji turned his head and his eyes locked onto her eyes. He smiled and waved but Yukari couldn't make her hand move to wave back, but just stare blankly at him. After seeing Shinji on the first day of school, Yukari saw him everywhere in the hallways. Each time, she was embarrassed to say hi or anything. It was like elementary school all over again, Yukari seeing Shinji everyday and that cute blush that wore her face everytime. Yukari could remember running after the boy all through elementary, using the small gang of boys she had to find Shinji when she didn't want to. Were the dreams of the past trying to tell her something?

"...I love you"

The alarm clock echoed the whole room, it must of been going for about a couple minutes now. Yukari draged herself out of bed, she was now a sophomore in highschool. She had her new boyfriend, Kyoto, who would be waiting there for her patiently to arrive at school. Yukari walked Kyoto to class like she always did.

"I love you", Yukari said, looking up at Kyoto.

For a moment, she saw Shinji's face instead of her boyfriend's.

"Love you too", he replied back, as he walked into class.

Yukari walked to her first period class, shaking her head to get rid of her beat red face.

"It's like I really did say I love you to him", she smiled, thinking if she truely loved him. "Can't be, we've never really talked before"

It's all a puzzle to the heavens, everything has to complete, piece by piece. Shinji sent Yukari a friend request online, later that day. Yukari and Shinji ended up talking online every night. Yukari broke up with Kyoto in September and stayed single until November 5th, when she started dating Kuroyuki. Yukari was always excited after class, she was able to see Shinji. Seeing Shinji made Yukari happy and make her heart skip a beat. She wanted to tell Shinji her feelings but something held her back though. Yukari gave her number to Shinji, hoping that it would show her feeling to him, but he never called. Yukari felt a little disapointed that he never even tried to call her. Shinji soon sent Yukari his number online, and during November break, Yukari talked to Shinji every night for the whole week.

" Hey, when your single tell me so I can have my chance with you", Shinji said one night on the phone.

Those words made Yukari super happy. She really wanted her chance with him. November break was soon over and Yukari broke up with Kuroyuki. Yukari told Shinji she was single online that night and she felt anxious about the next day. This is finally the moment she has been waiting for. Shinji had his arms around Yukari, his eyes never leaving her's.

"Do you like me? because I like you"

"Yes", Yukari quietly replied.

"So will you be mine?"

Yukari replied yes again as Shinji kissed her. They shared their first kiss together. It was like a fairy tale ending, of a prince kissing his princess for the first time. The kiss finally ended, and Yukari was left lovestuck, wanting the kiss to never end. Yukari walked Shinji to class, giving eachother another quick kiss.

"Don't be late to class", Shinji said walking into the classroom.

"I won't", Yukari said as she left Shinji and went to her class. Yukari was never gonna get that kiss out of her head, she couldn't concentrate in any of her classes that whole day. Sometimes the further you are, the more love shows in your heart. A hand can only reach so far, but simple words can reach miles away. Its been three weeks since Yukari and Shinji shared their first kiss. Yukari was at a friend's house, online with Shinji , when her friend played a song. It was "How can I not Love you" by Joy Enriquez. Yukari started to cry because she felt a deep connection and wondered what it would be like to lose him.

"Are you in love?", her friend asked.

Yukari shook her head. She loved him dearly but was in denial. Yukari and Shinji talked all night on the phone to get to know eachother better. It was not until the next phone call that changed everything. Yukari knew she had to tell him eventually.

"I'm falling for you", Yukari said on the phone. She finally told him what she has been holding deep inside. There was the killer silence, as she waited for his reply back.

"...I can't believe I'm about to say this"

"What?", Yukari quickly said back. She really wanted to know what he is going to say.

" I love you baby", Shinji said with all his dearest love for her.

Yukari had warm tears start to stream down her face.

"I hope you know your the first girl I actually said I love you too. All I've said is love you too", Shinji also said to Yukari.

Yukari felt more tears fall as she finally knew. It was many first for Shinji and Yukari but the puzzle is finally complete. Yukari and Shinji both knew that after this phone call they are meant to together.

No wait!

They were from the very start,

SOULMATES.


End file.
